Spin the Bottle
by Kokoroitai
Summary: Half sequel to '7 Minutes in Heaven' but can stand on its own two feet. Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, Sora and Riku carry on playing Spin the Bottle. Zemyx


Blue-Chan: I am so bored at the moment… I can't sleep… but this has been nagging at my brain for a while…

It's a sort of half-sequel to "7 Minutes in Heaven". But you don't have to read it if you don't like Leon/Cloud.

This is my first Zexion/Demyx fanfiction so be gentle =]

Warnings: mansmex! and *gasp* one use of bad language!!

--

Everybody sat down again, either laughing or smirking evilly. They had just duct-taped Cloud and Leon in the bedroom together… so there were two possible outcomes.

One: the two could kill each other and they would be responsible.

And two: Which is the most likely… they'll screw like rabbits.

Axel was the first to calm down surprisingly and pushed the bottle they were using towards Demyx.

"You're turn; we might as well carry on because we won't see those two again until tomorrow." Demyx nodded and spun the bottle reluctantly. Truth was he was never a fan of Spin the Bottle of Seven Minutes in Heaven. He usually embarrassed himself to the point of wanting the ground to just swallow him up and never spit him out.

After spinning the bottle he hid his head in his hands, hoping they would forget about him and let someone else have a go. But unfortunately for him, Axel would not let it slide. Once the bottle had stopped everybody fell silent. Demyx prayed he hadn't gotten Axel; he would never live it down. That or Roxas would murder him and then bring him back to life just to murder him again. Demyx slowly lifted his head up, so tempted just to hide behind his hands again.

--

Zexion smiled inwardly. Axel knew about his little obsession with the cute blonde and caught the bottle quietly and pointed it toward him. He had loved Demyx since he first laid eyes on him. That sounds a little cliché but it was true. He was over the moon to be able to show his feelings to the shy Sitarist.

"Where are they gonna go? The bedrooms taken and I couldn't find a broom cupboard" he heard Roxas ask.

"Hmm… bathroom it is." Axel said, smirking.

It wasn't the best of places to do it, but it was better than nothing.

--

Demyx lifted his head from his hands, he hadn't even seen who it had landed on and he could still feel the heat rising in his cheeks. His eyes widened when he saw the bottle had landed on Zexion. He slowly lowered his head again, hoping nobody had seen him lift it.

"Come on Demyx, get in the bathroom" Axel said, an amused sparkle in his emerald eyes. Demyx kept his eyes on the ground as he rose from his sitting position and walked into the bathroom slowly.

Zexion was sitting on the toilet, looking quite happy with himself. Demyx blushed madly and lowered his head, cursing his hair for not being long. They heard a click and looked to the bathroom door.

"Why does Cloud have a lock on the outside of the bathroom door?" they heard Axel question someone, before hearing his footsteps falling away from the door. Demyx brought a hand up and feebly tried opening the door, knowing it was no use before he even made the move. He leant against it, shut his eyes and sighed, trying to get the heat away from his cheeks and failing miserably.

He suddenly felt fingers on his face and soft lips against his. He opened his eyes and saw dark blue orbs staring back at him. Zexion pulled away slightly so their lips were only just touching. He looked like he was about to say something but Demyx cut him off by pushing forward and crashing their lips together once more, wrapping his arms around Zexion's waist and pulling him against his body. Zexion's arms wrapped around his neck, poking his tongue out to poke at Demyx' lips. Said blonde opened his mouth and let the lavender haired man explore his cavern. The kiss woke a burning passion within them and they were soon pressing against each other roughly, the only thing between them being some annoying pieces of fabric, aggravating them to the point where Zexion growled and was about to rip Demyx' shirt before getting a hold of himself and taking it off of him roughly.

After throwing the shirt to the floor, Demyx grabbed Zexion and pulled him towards him, kissing him again fiercely. Zexion forced their hips together, conjuring a low groan from them both. Demyx started tugging at the bottom of Zexion's shirt, nipping at his throat. Zexion moaned and shut his eyes, choosing to just enjoy the sensations.

Once the shirt had fluttered its way to the floor, Zexion reached behind Demyx and locked the door from the inside, wondering for a second why Cloud had locks on both sides of the door. The thought instantly died as Demyx started sucking on his neck; Zexion growled lowly and pushed the blonde against the door, ravaging his mouth again while fumbling with his belt. Demyx groaned and reciprocated, ripping the fabric from his lover's bottom half.

Once they were both naked Zexion pulled back, looking around the bathroom for something they could use. He walked over to a cupboard and opened it quickly, seeing a bottle of shampoo. Smirking, he grabbed it and walked over to Demyx, setting the blonde so he was leaning over the toilet seat on his knees.

"This is going to be cold" the smaller male stated as he poured a blob of shampoo on two of his fingers before gently prodding the twitching muscle of Demyx's opening. The sitar-player gasped, the temperature difference surprising him but it wasn't unpleasant. He released a choked moan when he felt the slick finger press into him before pumping slowly.

Zexion pressed his middle finger to join his index one when Demyx started to press back against his hand, he gently scissored the two digits to stretch the opening in preparation for something much bigger.

The taller blonde cried out as the lavender-haired man's fingers hit something which sent a spike of pleasure up his spine. He pushed back again, eager to have that feeling again but Zexion pulled the digits out and he groaned in disappointment.

The smaller smirked as his soon-to-be lover groaned at the loss of his fingers. Applying some of the shampoo to his pulsing length, he lightly stroked Demyx's back as he eased himself into the tight sheath of the blonde's anal passage. Once in to the hilt he grit his teeth to keep from moving, he wanted release badly but Demyx was having a tough time getting used to the new intrusion. He leant over Demyx's back, kissing his neck and whispering encouragement to the slightly shaking musician.

Demyx panted as he tried to get used to the large intrusion in his ass, sweat rolled down his forehead and tears sprang to his eyes. He took a shaky breath and gently rocked back against his lavender-haired lover, still feeling pain but pulled through. Zexion nipped at his shoulder blades as he started a slow rhythm into the blonde below him. Demyx released a choked moan again and pushed back as Zexion managed to hit his prostate.

"Harder…" Demyx croaked, gripping the toilet seat until his knuckles whitened. Zexion complied quickly, ramming in harder and groaning as every thrust sent a surge of pleasure through him. The blonde closed his eyes tightly, crying out at every brush against his spot which made him shiver.

Zexion grabbed Demyx around his torso and pulled him against his chest, still thrusting into him as he started to pump his lover's arousal, wanting to cum with the blonde. Demyx leant his head back, resting it on Zexion's shoulder as he thrust back against the smaller man's hips. He reached back and grabbed the lavender-haired man's thighs as he felt his orgasm nearing, rocking his hips back uncontrollably and moaning loudly. Zexion was holding onto Demyx tightly, trying to get as deep as he could inside of the blonde musician as he felt a coiling in his gut and his thrusts became irregular and out of rhythm. They both came with a loud cry of each other's names before slumping onto the floor.

Demyx was the first to regain his composure as he lifted himself into a kneeling position, pulling the smaller male with him and kissing him passionately, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Zexion pulled away, smiling lovingly at Demyx before standing up and cleaning the mess they had made. (Lucky they were in a bathroom). They both pulled their clothes on and made their way over to the door. Demyx tried the handle but the door was still locked.

"Looks like they forgot about us…" he said flatly.

"Shit…" the smaller said, tugging at the handle. Looks like they were in for a long night.

--

Blue-Chan: sorry… I was a bit drunk while writing this so the lemon may be a bit crappy… but yeah…

Hope you enjoyed and have a Happy New Year everyone!!


End file.
